


Bring Me To Life

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: s03e10 Forever in a Day, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They lay in the dark of the early hours, fitting together as though they’d been created that way ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me To Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIV to the prompts first time and comfort.

Jack’s eyes snapped open. He hadn’t been sleeping, just resting, unable to mentally divest himself of the day’s events.  
  
They’d buried Sha’uri in the dense, unforgiving sands of Abydos. He’d helped cover her body. Watched as Daniel performed the ritual. Seen him stay strong. But Jack knew the pain of laying a loved one in the ground too soon. That’s why Daniel had come to him when he’d shunned the concern of everyone else. One reason, anyway. One of many complicated reasons.  
  
Daniel stood silently in the bedroom doorway. He hadn’t been there long, Jack was sure. His Daniel-sense was fully honed just now. He was ready to be the friend that Daniel needed.  
  
Jack threw back the comforter on the unoccupied side of his bed in mute invitation.  
  
Hesitating for only a second, Daniel shuffled forward. God, he was dead on his feet. Dead man walking. Christ. This was too hard, too unfair. Without a word, Daniel slipped into the bed and curled immediately on side, facing Jack. His eyes were dry but had the haunted, exhausted look of the bereaved and it cut Jack like a knife.  
  
Daniel lay there for a minute, breathing steadily, his hands tucked under his cheek. Then, he turned away from Jack and onto his side, facing the window.  
  
Jack didn’t have a clue what to do. They’d slept together sometimes, just slept, when the grind of a bad mission rubbed them raw and they needed the unspoken comfort that came with sharing a bed with someone who understood. But this was something else. This was the loss of a dream. Slowly, Daniel reached back and felt for Jack’s hand, pulling him towards him. Jack went with it, and shifted until his front fit perfectly along the long length of Daniel’s back. As they settled, Daniel sighed and clasped Jack’s hand over his heart.  
  
They lay in the dark of the early hours, fitting together as though they’d been created that way; oh, they functioned apart well enough but made something unique and perfect when they came together.  
  
Daniel shivered. Jack nestled closer, his face against the nape of Daniel’s neck. Just a slight turn of his head and his lips would brush soft, warm skin. But they’d never gone there and tonight wasn’t about anything except comfort and friendship.  
  
Instead of the shivers easing, they became gradually worse. Daniel was the kind of cold that had nothing to do with temperature; his soul was as brittle as ice, cracking under the weight of his sorrow. The best part of Daniel was dying.  
  
“Daniel,” Jack whispered into his hair, helpless, sad beyond measure.  
  
Daniel’s breath hitched and Jack knew that tears weren’t far away. He held on, enfolding the precious body closer. When the tears came, Jack closed his eyes and could not stop the kiss he laid on Daniel’s neck. It was instinctive, involuntary. Daniel stilled and, in a moment that stretched forever, he moved Jack’s hand slowly down his body. Jack felt the curve of stomach and then the line of hair that led down to the damp heat of Daniel’s groin. Daniel’s belly quivered at the touch, and Jack heard himself groan.  
  
When Daniel wrapped his own hand around his semi-hard cock, Jack laced his fingers through Daniel’s and gasped.  
  
Daniel groaned softly as he started to work himself in long, firm strokes. The first drop of pre-come elicited groans from both of them and the slicker Daniel’s cock became, the faster he whipped his hand. The wet sound was an unexpected turn on for Jack, who felt his own cock harden in response. He worked hard to ignore it. The urge to thrust against Daniel’s ass was almost overwhelming, but this was about what Daniel needed.  
  
A muffled “Unngh” escaped Daniel’s lips as his body tensed. He spilled over their joined hands, curling in on himself, making his body a tight ball of misery. Jack sheltered him, letting the tears fall, his and Daniel’s.  
  
They lay together as dawn rose in the windows, Daniel sleeping fitfully, Jack wide awake.  
  
Jack had no idea where they went from here or what last night meant for them and their friendship. Time would tell.   
  
He was just glad to have been there when Daniel needed him, one piece of the most perfect of puzzles.  
  
ends


End file.
